The Cause & Effect of Dallas' Dumb Mistake
by FearlessLovatic
Summary: Ally & Dallas have been dating for a while. Ally has NEVER been happier! But when Dallas decides to cheat on Ally with Marley, Ally's sister, Austin will do ANYTHING to make Ally happy again! LOT'S of Auslly!
1. The lying jerk

"Dallas, this is the 4th time you've blown me off this week alone! Why is that?" Ally asked Dallas. "I'm sorry Ally!" Dallas said and he left Sonic Boom. "Ally, Want me to spy on him?" Trish, Ally's BFF asked. "Trish, spying on someone is bad but he's blown me off 4 times this week so go!" Ally exclaimed and Trish rushed out the door. "I love you Marley." Dallas was telling his other girlfriend. "I love you too Dallas!" Marley said and they both leaned in for a kiss and Trish was watching from behind a nearby tree and snapped a picture of them kissing on her phone and sent it to Ally. Then Trish walked up to Dallas. "Ally is gonna be SO sad!" Trish said. "Who's Ally? Is she Dallas's let unicorn?" Marley asked. "No sweetie it's Dallas's other girlfriend!" "Marley that's not true!" Dallas tried to explain. "Uh YEAH RIGHT! And BTW me acting alldumb and stuff is a lie! I have straight A's in school" Marley said and then slapped him and ran off. **Ok everyone this is my FIRST Fanfic (Yay!) so please R&R! **


	2. I thought he loved me

At Sonic Boom Ally checked her phone and as she saw the picture Trish sent her, she got tears in her eyes. Then 1 minute later, Austin showed up. "Hey Alls! What's up?" Austin asked looking all happy. " I HATE DALLAS AND I HATE LOVE!" Ally yelled and she ran to the practice room, slammed the door and locked the door and started crying. "Oh no! Ally loves love and she loves Dallas!" Austin said as he ran up to the practice room and knocked on the door. "Ally open the door." Austin said. Ally walked to the door and opened it. "Austin, Dallas cheated on me with my cousin!" Ally said. "Dallas is a no good, pathetic jerk! He doesn't know what he's missing! Your amazing Ally, you deserve better." Austin said trying to comfort Ally. "Really?" Ally asked. "YES! Ally Dawson, you bungee jumped off a bridge, got on the cover of Cheetah Beat, held a fundraiser to help the school's musicprogram! Your incredible and outstanding!" Austin said. "Thanks Austin." Ally said. Austin leaned in and kissed Ally. "Austin, your the best!" Ally hugged Austin and left to go give Dallas a piece of her mind **Chapter 2 is done! R&R :)**


	3. Dallas Learns a lesson!

Ally stormed out of Sonic Boom and found Dallas ASAP! "HEY DALLAS!" Ally yelled when she saw him at the library. "You really think you can just go off and cheat on me ? Is that all you think of me!" Ally said. "Ally, I was just practicing with her! We do a play together and we have to kiss!" Dallas tries to explain. "Ya know what Dallas? I'm in a play too. It's called: I'm dumping your sorry butt so don't talk to me again!" Ally said and left the library and went back to Sonic Boom. "Hey Ally!" Austin said as she walked in. "I feel so... So... TOUGH!" I said all those things to Dallas all confident! LIKE GLEXIS NOVA" Ally exclaimed. "Good job Alls." Austin said smiling. "Austin, I never could of got the energy to do that without you." Ally said. They stared into each others eyes, they leaned in closer and closer... Then they kissed. "BOOM! instant boyfriend!" Trish & Dez said because they were watching from a distance. "Trish, we're you spying on us?" Ally asked Trish. "Yes... It's like romance movies!" Dez said. "Well Ally got her anger out on Dallas!" Austin said. "Really! Ally, got her anger out on someone?" Trish said sounded amazed. "I must be rubbing on you!" Trish said and Ally rolled her eyes. "Anyway Ally, wanna work on that new song?" Austin asked. "I would love to." Ally said sounding happy. Austin & Ally went up stairs to start practicing. Ally started to play the piano & sing. "You saved me. You got out of this weird funk. My heart was shattered like broken glass! You put it together again! Everytime you say hey, my heart startrub eating the speed of a chetah. Whoah! **Scene changes to Austin's concert.** You Saved me! You rescued me! You took my hand and said I'll be on your side! But baby you should know... Oh oh oh oh! This is a love song. Austin & Ally sang together. **I am finished with my Fanfiction! R&R and give me ideas for my next A&A story! :)**


End file.
